The present invention relates to a card reader module, particularly a motorized card reader module, for resisting fraud. The invention is particularly related to preventing fraud at a self-service terminal (SST), such as an ATM (automated teller machine), a point of sale (PoS) terminal, or any other terminal using a motorized card reader module. The invention also relates to an SST including such a card reader module.
ATMs typically store large amounts of cash. This makes them vulnerable to attack by thieves. To combat physical attack, ATMs include a safe for storing the cash. However, ATMs are also vulnerable to attack by fraud.
One type of fraud involves a third party placing a loop of thin, strong, material over a card entry slot in the ATM. The material is so thin that it may not be noticed by an unwary user of the ATM. The material is designed so that:
(1) it prevents a user""s card from fully entering a motorized card reader module located behind the card entry slot, and
(2) it prevents the entered user""s card from being ejected from the motorized card reader module.
Thus, the design of this material causes an entered card to jam in the module so that the module cannot draw in or eject the card. When this happens, the user generally assumes that the ATM has gone out of service and goes away from the ATM, leaving his/her card jammed in the card reader module.
The third party can then extract the card from the card reader module, remove the thin material, and (if the third party has observed or otherwise obtained the user""s PIN) use the card to withdraw cash from the ATM.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to reduce the possibility of this type of fraud.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a motorized card reader module having a throat portion for receiving cards, characterized in that the module includes an arm for traversing the throat portion to detect any obstruction within the throat portion.
Preferably, the arm traverses generally horizontally from one side of the throat to an opposite side of the throat, so that the arm traverses a substantial part of the width of the throat portion. Alternatively, but less preferably, the arm may traverse generally vertically from one side of the throat to an opposite side of the throat, so that the arm traverses the height of the throat portion.
The arm may not be in contact with the throat portion at any time, and is preferably located to the rear of, but in proximity to, the throat portion.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention the card reader module is able to detect the presence of unauthorized material in the card reader throat because the unauthorized material would prevent traversal of the arm.
Preferably, the arm includes a hook portion on a leading edge. The hook portion enables the arm to catch any thin material and drag it to a side of the throat portion as the arm traverses the throat portion.
Preferably, the arm includes a cutting mechanism for cutting any unauthorized material placed in the throat of the card reader. This has the advantage that any unauthorized material may be removed by traversal of the arm, thereby ensuring that the card reader does not need to be inactivated.
The cutting mechanism may be located in the hook portion.
The cutting mechanism may be a single blade, a pair of co-operating blades, or any other convenient arrangement.
Preferably, the card reader includes a sensor for detecting when the arm is located at one end of the throat. This may be used to detect the arm prior to the arm traversing the throat, and once the arm has returned after traversing the throat. If the arm fails to return, the module activates an alert so that the card reader may be disabled to prevent a user inserting a card.
Preferably, the card reader includes another sensor for detecting when the arm is located at an opposite end of the throat to the first sensor. By using two sensors, it is possible to detect the arm at each side of the throat portion. This enables a single traverse of the throat portion to be used, which reduces the time required to detect an obstruction.
Preferably, the sensor or sensors are located to detect any cutting mechanism that is present on the arm, so that if the cutting mechanism is damaged (intentionally or otherwise) the sensor or sensors can detect this.
The arm may be operable to perform a traverse of the throat portion each time a user inserts a card to be read. The card reader may eject the card by a small amount (such as by 1 or 2 cm) prior to the arm traversing the throat portion, so that a small part of the card protrudes from the card reader module. The advantage of ejecting the card by a small amount is that if the traverse of the throat portion detects an obstruction that cannot be removed or otherwise inactivated, the user may be asked to remove his/her card from the card reader module. As the card is ejected by a small amount, the user is able to grip the card to remove it. If the card was ejected by a large amount (4 or 5 cm) then a user may be confused and may remove the card during the traverse of the throat portion.
Preferably, the card reader is operable to activate the arm at periodic intervals (for example, every hour) when no card is present. Preferably, the card reader is operable to activate the arm on entry of a card into the card reader. Preferably, the card reader is also operable to activate the arm on ejection of a card from the card reader.
Preferably, the hook portion is resiliently biased so that the hook portion may be deflected by, but remain in contact with, any card present in the throat portion as the arm traverses the throat portion.
The motorized card reader module may be a magnetic card reader, a Smart card reader, a combined Smart card and magnetic card reader, or such like. The motorized card reader module may also be able to write to any card inserted therein (that is, it may be a motorized card reader/writer module).
Preferably, the module includes a sweeping mechanism comprising one or more arms coupled to a driving mechanism, so that the sweeping mechanism is able to activate the driving mechanism to cause the one or more arms to traverse the throat portion. The driving mechanism may be implemented by a linear gear train and motor, or any other convenient mechanism.
Preferably, two arms are used that are driven in opposite directions so that they traverse the throat portion in opposite directions.
In one embodiment, the two arms are located near a central part of the throat portion, and pass each other as they traverse the throat portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a fascia defining a card entry slot, and a motorized card reader module having a throat portion for receiving cards, characterized in that the module includes an arm for traversing the throat portion to detect any obstruction within the throat.
The terminal may be an ATM.
The module may activate an alarm on detecting that an unauthorized material is present that cannot be removed or cut. This alarm may be audible or visual, and may be relayed automatically to an appropriate person, for example to a person authorized to service the terminal.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preventing fraud, the method comprising the steps of: providing an arm for traversing a throat portion of a card reader module; driving the arm to traverse the throat portion; and, in response to detection of a failure of the arm to traverse the throat portion correctly, activating an alert signal.
The module may disable itself on activation of an alert signal. Alternatively, the module may await receipt of a disable signal before it disables itself.
The step of driving the arm to traverse the throat portion may include the sub-steps of driving the arm prior to insertion of a card, during insertion of a card, and on ejection of a card.
The method may include the further step of informing an authorized person (such as a call center representative, a service engineer, or such like) of the card reader being disabled.